


only you (just you)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angsty fluff?, Jackson Needs a Hug, Jackson Wang-centric, Jackson is insecure, Jealous Jackson, Jinyoung never did use Jackson's new bathbomb, M/M, bambam moved out for a reason, jinson make up by making out, jinyoung is done with everyone, jinyoung just wants to sleep, markbum have no patience, markbum is minor, twitter blue room, youngjae just wants to go home, yugbam are too innocent for this, yugbam have all the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: Is that what pulled them closer? Making fun of Jackson? If they were betraying him, did they laugh about it? Thinking things like stupid Jackson has no clue, ha ha ha?-----------------------------------------------------------------------Jackson is jealous of Markjin being all close and cuddly in the twitter blue room





	only you (just you)

**Author's Note:**

> 3/4 oneshots now posted!!!! Just another reminder that after the fourth one, I'll be taking a break due to finals but enjoy this one!
> 
> ALSO, why do I always have the tag Jackson Needs A Hug???? I mean, it's true.....

Jackson frowned as he watched Jinyoung curl further into Mark's side, his arm tightening around the elder. Jackson wanted nothing more than to pull Jinyoung into his lap, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder so he could press butterfly kisses on his neck to comfort the younger. He could see how tired Jinyoung was and he just wanted the younger to relax. But he couldn't do that. Not now, at least. Not in the middle of the blue room they were shooting for Twitter. The thing that hurt Jackson the most was that this wasn't the first time he couldn't comfort his boyfriend when he wanted to, regardless of the presence of cameras or not. There had been times where Jinyoung needed him but Jackson was in China or Jinyoung was in Japan. Sometimes, Jackson would be even further away in America or Jinyoung would be close by in another district in Korea. Nonetheless, Jackson found the distance hard. Not because he was worried about his relationship. No, of course, he wasn't. He and Jinyoung have been dating for nearly two years. They were at a point where they didn't need to be next to each other every second of the day. Though, it wouldn't _hurt_ to have Jinyoung by Jackson's side every second of the day. But still, there had never been any reason for him to worry about his relationship.

Jackson purposely diverted his attention to teasing BamBam with a tweet as he felt Jaebeom shift beside him. As soon as BamBam and Jackson finished their answer to the tweet, Jackson looked at Jaebeom who looked back. They held eye contact, Jaebeom moving his eyes carefully to point out Jinyoung and Mark. Jackson already knew. He tried to show that to his hyung. Jaebeom must have understood because he broke eye contact and read out another tweet.

Much too later, they finally finished up. Jinyoung had yawned a couple of times during the shoot and Jackson had slyly noticed the grey hoodie that was his under Jinyoung's large coat. They all moved to their room where they packed up their stuff and removed the mics and the make up. Jackson watched Jinyoung again from the corner of his eyes, knowing he had to wait until they were in the car to properly comfort his boyfriend. For now, though, he would have to be satisfied with a friendly side hug. He slung his arm over the younger's shoulders, stealing Jinyoung's attention from his bag where he was fiddling with some earphones.

Jinyoung looked sideways, his dark eyes softening at the sight of Jackson.

Jackson nodded at him, using his eyes to communicate. Something they had become attuned to fairly well. They had picked up this habit from the days they were still close friends. It took some time to refine the skill to meet their deeper level of care for each other. But they had managed it well.

 _Tired?_ Jackson had asked with his eyes.

 _Very,_ Jinyoung had answered back with his eyes.

Jackson squeezed the younger's left shoulder before picking up his bag and exiting the room, heading towards the car park. He climbed into one of the company cars, seeing Mark already plugged away and asleep in the back seat. Jackson let out an amused snort at Mark's teleportation skills. He settled into the seat next to Mark, purposely leaving a space next to him for Jinyoung. BamBam entered the car, taking one of the two seats in the middle row.

BamBam turned around to face Jackson who was smoothing out the spare jacket he kept in his bag to use as a blanket for Jinyoung. "Hyung?"

Jackson looked up, still continuing his actions. He hummed softly, a verbal affirmation that he had heard BamBam.

"Are you okay? You were quite touchy today. You haven't been like that for a while," BamBam bit his bottom lip nervously, obviously scared he might overstep.

Jackson smiled softly while thinking that BamBam could never overstep and was nervous for no reason. "I'm okay, just a bit worried about Jinyoungie..." Jackson trailed off, hearing the door open. He looked to see Jinyoung enter, immediately moving to the back. BamBam smiled at them both before plugging in his own earphones.

"Could you move up, Sseun-ah?" He asked softly, head tilted down and eyes darting around.

Jackson frowned but obliged. He watched the younger sit in between him and Mark. He still hadn't looked at Jackson as he shuffled around, leaning some of his weight on Mark who was too asleep to notice. Jackson's frown turned into a glare. Jackson grabbed Jinyoung's right hand with his left, using it to tug Jinyoung's upper body weight on him. Jinyoung grunted in shock, looking confused as he glanced at Jackson. Jackson didn't meet his eyes. Instead, he used his right hand to drape his spare jacket over Jinyoung's left shoulder, acting as a small blanket. He, then, used the same hand to pull Jinyoung's head onto his left shoulder as he slouched to act comfier. He felt Jinyoung snuggle into him and saw his left hand pull the jacket over him even more, holding onto Jackson's hand still. He also noticed that Jinyoung's legs were still close to Mark's, their knees brushing slightly. Jackson chewed the inside of his cheek as he felt anger and jealousy burn in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't rational at all. His best friend would never make a move on his boyfriend. Nor would his boyfriend make a move on his best friend. Besides, the two were very close friends. Almost like brothers. They lived together and spent more time together than Jackson did with either one of them. Guilt coated the fire burning in his stomach, causing it to drop and make him feel sick.

Is that what this was? Was he away so much that his boyfriend was more used to seeking comfort from one of their mutual best friends? But Jinyoung had sometimes acted like this before with Jaebeom and that didn't annoy Jackson as much. He knew Jaebeom looked at Jinyoung as his little brother. He knew the two were insanely close, having survived a lot of hard times as trainees and as JJProject. He also knew that Mark and Jinyoung liked to team up against him, teasing him. Is that what pulled them closer? Making fun of Jackson? If they were betraying him, did they laugh about it? Thinking things like stupid Jackson has no clue, ha ha ha?

Jackson clenched his right hand, watching it fist up and his knuckles turn white. He clenched it harder, watching his hand tremble with the strain, anger, jealousy and insecurity. A hand covered his fist, tugging at his fingers to open up. He slowly obeyed, watching his hand turn white, red, pink. The tan gold slowly returned and nail marks were visible in his palm. The hand placed their palm on his, dropping their fingers in the spaces between Jackson's like they belonged there. And they did for Jackson. He dropped his fingers over Jinyoung's hand, bringing their connecting hands to his lips where he placed a feather-like kiss on Jinyoung's knuckles. Jinyoung responded by squeezing Jackson's left hand that was still enclosed in his right hand. Jackson let go of that hand and stretched his arm around the younger. He pulled Jinyoung in close and he leaned further back into the seat. Jinyoung shifted his head from Jackson's shoulder to Jackson's collarbone, his dark hair tickling Jackson's neck. Jinyoung leaned his full weight into Jackson's left side. He had wrapped an arm around the back on Jackson's body, his right-hand curling under the older's jumper and holding onto the bare skin of Jackson's hip. His warm body over Jackson's chest made Jackson feel that perhaps he was just overthinking it. Jaebeom entered the car soon, taking the last seat by BamBam, plugged away in an instant. Youngjae and Yugyeom joined last, taking the seats in the front row as the driver got ready to set off.

It didn't take long for Jinyoung to fall asleep with the car creating a soft rocking motion. Jackson debated pulling the younger onto his lap as he watched the younger sleep since he still wanted space between Jinyoung and Mark. Jackson had noticed every little detail like how Jinyoung's feet pointed towards Mark, how his perfect bottom was way too near Mark and how Mark had barely noticed. That was more than likely due to him sleeping but that didn't matter to Jackson. He sighed heavily, pulling their joined hands to his lips again. He felt Jinyoung shift, moving more of his body on Jackson. Jinyoung's head now rested in front of Jackson's right shoulder, close to the tinted window there. Jinyoung's torso was diagonal on Jackson's chest, his right shoulder digging into his ribs slightly. His arm had tightened around Jackson's back, his fingers gripping the skin at the hip tightly. Yet Jackson still noticed how he had let go of Jackson's hand. He noticed that Jinyoung's perfect bottom was right next to Mark. He noticed that Jinyoung's legs were as good as under Mark's stretched out ones. The debate was over, his irrationality winning. Since both hands were free - much to his dismay - Jackson firmly grabbed Jinyoung's waist and pulled him close. Before he pulled the younger onto his lap,  he moved Jinyoung's head to rest safely in the crook of his neck. He positioned Jinyoung's perfect bottom to rest on his left thigh, the younger's legs draped between Jackson's ones that had spread out wide. Jackson had slouched so back into the seat that his knees met the back of BamBam's seat in front of him. He nudged at Jinyoung's torso slightly so it wasn't resting completely flat on him because that would have hurt the younger. Jackson wrapped both arms around the younger, his left around Jinyoung's waist while his right rested around Jinyoung's shoulders as his hand massaged his nape.

This is what Jackson wanted. This warmth that Jinyoung gave. Just the smell of Jinyoung's apple shampoo filling his nose and the solid weight of Jinyoung in his arms. It made all the sleepless nights, all the endless days in his life worth it. Jackson planted a soft kiss on Jinyoung's temple. Jinyoung, in return, snuggled further into Jackson's neck, his warm breath leaving goosebumps.

"You know that's a hazard, right?"

Jackson turned to the direction of the hoarse voice and saw Mark was awake, a smirk on his lips despite his eyes still being half closed.

"He’ll be fine,” Jackson replied, unconsciously tightening his arm around Jinyoung’s waist even more. “Besides, we’re, like, five minutes from the dorm.”

“Are you staying?” Mark asked. He looked more awake as he sat up, looking around the car.

“Yeah, probably,” Jackson answered, watching Mark who had tensed up slightly when he noticed Jaebeom was in front of him. Jackson internally sighed, Mark had been crushing on Jaebeom for a while though Jackson thought the elder was going to tell Jaebeom. This only showed how irrational his jealousy was. “Have you not told him?”

Mark turned his attention back to Jackson with a wry smile. “I tried.”

“What does that mean?” Jackson frowned. Had he been spending too much time away from his best friend that he couldn’t even support him emotionally? Like he should be doing? Mark must have been seeking his comfort from Jinyoung - another reminder of their closeness that just seemed to make Jackson burn for no reason.

“It means that I drank two bottles to tell him but ended up puking before I even got to his room,” Mark smiled weakly. “Jinyoung cleaned me up though. You got a good one, you know,” Mark nodded at Jinyoung’s sleeping body that had deflated more into Jackson.

“Too good,” Jackson ruffled the younger’s hair, eyes watching Jinyoung’s eyes move around under his creamy lids. “Are you going to tell him? I think you should, gege.”

Jackson watched Mark avoid his glance as he fiddled with the coat he had laid over him like a blanket. Jackson could tell the older was uncomfortable and was trying to avoid the question by literally acting like he didn’t hear the younger.

“Why do you say Jinyoung is too good for?” Mark distracted.

“Yien, you can tell me, you know,” Jackson started only to interrupted by the driver parking in their building carpark and cutting the engine.

“Oh, look, we’re home,” Mark acted nonchalantly as he nudged BamBam and Jaebeom in front of him. “Guys, wake up.”

Jackson shook his head, knowing Mark saw this action before he exited the car with Yugyeom close behind him. Jackson turned to Jinyoung to awaken the boy. Even though he could carry the younger in, he still wanted the younger to be awake to have something to eat before he rested for the night.

“Jinyoungie,” Jackson shifted Jinyoung off him, holding his slump body with the grip he had on his waist.

Jinyoung reacted by dropping his head back into the crook of Jackson’s neck immediately after he was shifted.

“Jinyoungie, we’re home,” Jackson tried again, shaking the younger slightly. He felt Jinyoung huff and tighten his arms around Jackson. Jackson smiled at his behaviour before trying for the third time. “Come on, Jinyoungie, we can order some meat if you want.”

“No,” Jinyoung huffed once more. He tilted his head so he could look up at Jackson who was already staring at him. “I’m not hungry.”

Jackson pressed a light kiss to Jinyoung’s soft ones that were pouting. “Come on, let’s at least get you in the shower.”

“Sseunie, can you just let me sleep?” Jinyoung pouted again. He slumped against Jackson’s body again, re-positioning the jacket to be tucked under his chin.

“Stubborn dog,” Jackson huffed with a small mix of adoration and laughter. He shifted the younger so he was straddling him rather than sitting on a leg. Jackson patted Jinyoung’s hands that were clutching to his jacket. “Come on, hands around my neck,” He slowly pulled the jacket out of Jinyoung’s hands and placed it on the younger’s back, tying the arms under Jinyoung’s armpits. Jinyoung squirmed at this and tightened his arms around Jackson’s neck.

“Stop,” Jinyoung breathed on Jackson’s neck and the older had to take a moment to control the arousal that was slightly building up in him for a number of reasons. One, it had been way too long since they both had an equally satisfying night together. Two, the position Jinyoung was sitting in made his squirm increase the friction in Jackson’s nether regions. Three, Jinyoung _knew_ Jackson was sensitive on his neck.

“Don’t complain,” Jackson huffed back as he tightened his arm around Jinyoung’s lower back and rested a hand under that perfect bottom. “I’m letting you sleep.”

“Hyung, do you need help?”

Jackson looked up to see the angel that was - when he wanted to be - Youngjae. Jackson sighed in relief. “Thank you. Can you carry our bags please?”

“Sure,” Youngjae nodded, reaching to grab the two bags. “See you inside, Jack.”

“You owe me for this, dog,” Jackson whispered in Jinyoung’s ear lowly as he slowly stood up and made his way to the car door. If Jinyoung was going to play with neck, then Jackson would play his cards.

Jinyoung breathed heavily on Jackson’s neck and Jackson knew the younger had opened his mouth just to torment him. Jackson gripped the younger’s perfect bottom in retaliation. They made out of the car and Jackson thanked the driver. He entered the building and made it to the elevators.

“I know you’re awake,” Jackson shifted his arm from under Jinyoung. “Can you cooperate now?”

“No,” Jinyoung lifted his head from Jackson’s shoulder. He leaned back slightly to look at Jackson in the eyes. Jackson held his grip on the younger’s lower back tighter to stabilise him. “This is what you get for being so distant today.”

“I wasn’t distant today,” Jackson replied, solemn.

“Then explain what pissed you off in the car. You didn’t even tell me you were annoyed,” Jinyoung furrowed his eyebrows slightly, his lips pouting naturally.

“I’m fine,” Jackson closed the gap between their lips just as the elevator reached their floor. “Come on, I’ll let you use my new bath bomb.”

Jinyoung continued to gaze into Jackson's eyes despite the older avoiding it. Jackson was focusing on manoeuvring himself and the stubborn dog on him. Jackson felt flustered under Jinyoung's gaze, knowing that the younger knew something was up and Jackson knew he didn't have long till he caved and told the younger that he didn't like how close he and Mark was. Did that make him jealous? Was Jackson really jealous? Jackson brought himself out of his thoughts as he saw Youngjae in the living room.

"Youngjae!" He yelled, startling the younger. Jinyoung, however, was completely unbothered - as usual.

"Hyung!" Youngjae screamed back, his hand on his chest as he heaved. "Why did you scare me like that?"

"To thank you for ditching me that one time we ate lunch together," Jackson grinned as he brought up the shabu shabu meal once again.

"Yah, Jacks, just take your bags and go. I'm going home now, my brother is outside," Youngjae placed Jackson's and Jinyoung's bags on the sofa.

"Message when you get home," Jinyoung said as Youngjae exited the room. Youngjae nodded back and yelled out a general goodbye.

Jackson walked over to the sofa and squatted down a bit to grab the bags off the sofa, holding Jinyoung with one arm under his perfect bottom. He just about managed to grab it before he stood up straight and started walking again to Jinyoung's room.

"You know, you could help instead of staring at me," Jackson said as he opened the door to Jinyoung's room.

Jinyoung had opened his mouth to say something but Jackson's head couldn't process it. He couldn't process it because Mark was in his boyfriend's room, picking up clothes off the bed. Jackson could feel himself burn with anger and discomfort. He dropped his arms off Jinyoung who would have fallen if his legs and arms weren't tightly clinging on to the older. What happened, instead, was he dropped a bit and had to pull himself back up to level his head with Jackson's. Jackson was staring right past Jinyoung's questioning eyes to glare at Mark who was folding the clothes he'd picked up in his arms.

"Sseunie, what's wrong?" Jinyoung asked, once again pulling himself up a bit.

Jackson didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Jinyoung's arms off his neck and Jinyoung followed with his legs loosening as he went to stand. Jackson silently handed over Jinyoung's bag before turning around and leaving Jinyoung in the doorway with Mark close behind.

"Jack, where are you going?" He heard Mark question.

"Sseun-ah!" Jinyoung called.

Jackson needed to calm down. He could feel himself tensing up, ready to throw a punch. Instead, he walked through the hallway, passing the kitchen door. He felt a hand on his arm pull him back. Jackson turned to see Jaebeom holding him back.

"What happened?" Jaebeom asked, pulling Jackson back and into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Jackson replied curtly.

Jaebeom opened his mouth to say something. Probably to lecture Jackson on his lack of manners when speaking to his hyung.

"Hyung, thank you for stopping the idiot," Jinyoung interrupted Jaebeom, having stepped into the kitchen and now stood beside both of them.

"What happened?" Jaebeom asked Jinyoung.

"Ask Mark instead," Jackson bit out, unable to control his irrational burn.

"Is that what pissed you off?" Jinyoung ignored Jaebeom and stared into Jackson's eyes that were burning with fury. "Oh, my. Sseunie, he got drunk last night. Puked all over himself. I was just looking after him!"

"Wait, why was Mark drunk last night?" Jaebeom asked again, still confused.

"That doesn't explain anything!" Jackson clenched his fists.

Jinyoung sighed, exasperated. He grabbed Jackson's fists and pulled at them to open up. Jackson opened his hands reluctantly before he was pulled next to Jinyoung. Jinyoung held both of Jackson's hands, interlocking their fingers.

"Mark hyung! Kitchen!" Jinyoung yelled as Jackson unconsciously relaxed into Jinyoung's side.

Mark entered the kitchen, nervousness written all over him. Jackson was confused as to what was the explanation but when he noticed that Mark was wearing Jinyoung's slippers, he felt himself burn again. Jinyoung squeezed both hands in comfort but letting them both go.

"Right, so, you two need to talk," Jinyoung started, pointing at the elder two. He looked at Mark. "If you repeat last night again, I will not look after you again." Jinyoung turned his head to face Jaebeom. "And if you continue to strop about like a child, I will tell the kids to never listen to you again."

"You can't do that," Jaebeom grunted. "And besides, what do we need to talk about?"

"Jinyoung, I already told you. Last night isn't going to happen again."

"What happened last night?" Jaebeom asked, his tone had a subtle hint of jealousy.

"See, Jackson, that's what you're meant to do. Ask," Jinyoung glared at Jackson. "You don't assume, you ask. What happened last night was Mark hyung got drunk. After Jackson and I said goodnight, I went to go get a warm glass of milk - "

"Glad to know you took my advice," Jackson interrupted, still apprehensive to hear about what happened last night but slightly assured that Jinyoung had listened to him.

Jinyoung shot him another glare. "And as I was entering the kitchen, I saw Mark hugging a bottle of wine and wailing."

"I was not wailing," Mark interrupted indignantly.

"He was wailing," Jinyoung proceeded. "I managed to get him to drink two glasses of water before he puked all over himself. I cleaned him up and took him to my room in case he puked again. He was just picking up his clothes right now because he woke up late and couldn't do so in the morning."

Jackson felt like an idiot. That all made sense. Especially with how Jinyoung seemed attached to Mark nonstop today. He was just looking after the elder, despite how tired he was from staying up and his schedules today.

"Why do we need to talk?" Jaebeom asked, still trying to stay confused about why he was there.

"Oh, my. You guys are actually stupid," Jinyoung rolled his eyes as he grabbed Jackson's hand. "Talk about your feelings. Talk about the reason why Mark hyung got drunk. Talk about why you choose to mope around. Talk."

After that, Jinyoung dragged Jackson out of the kitchen. They nearly bumped into BamBam who was muttering about someone who needs to go back to school.

"Bam, why are you still here?" Jackson asked, pulling Jinyoung back from walking into BamBam.

"Yugyeom wanted a sleepover but apparently that means I have to get the snacks," BamBam shrugged before moving to enter the kitchen.

"No! Don't go in there!" Jinyoung pulled the younger back so he was in front of them. "They're finally talking and if you or Yugyeom interrupt them, I will gut you both open and feed your insides to your cats."

BamBam paled as Jinyoung spoke while Jackson wondered just how much stress the older two created for his boyfriend. Jackson pulled Jinyoung into his arms and placed his chin on his shoulder. Jinyoung leaned into the back hug immediately.

"What about the snacks?" BamBam asked, already walking back towards Yugyeom's room.

"I'll give you my stash," Jinyoung sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"You have a stash?!" BamBam exclaimed. "And you're only telling us now?!"

"Bam, just go and I'll bring some over," Jackson spoke, shooing the younger away with a flick of his hand.

"Fine," BamBam grumbled. "Yugyeom wants chocolate milk." And with that, BamBam disappeared down the hallway into Yugyeom's room.

"Come on," Jackson nudged Jinyoung.

"Don't think you're off the hook," Jinyoung pointed at Jackson, exiting the back hug they were still in. "I can't believe you were jealous of Mark hyung. Of all people, Mark hyung? And why were you even jealous? Do you really think that I would love anyone as I love you? Imbecile."

Jackson felt like an imbecile as he watched Jinyoung stalk off to his room.

_Well, fuck._

Jackson followed Jinyoung to his room. Jackson walked in and shut the door behind him. Jinyoung was sitting on the floor in front of his bookshelf, pulling out the books in the middle where he kept his snacks. Jackson sat next to Jinyoung just as the younger reached the box that was hidden. Jackson reached for the box and grabbed it out of Jinyoung's hands.

"Don't give them the whole box," Jinyoung reached over Jackson who moved the box out of his reach.

"Talk to me, turd," Jackson held the box even further from his reach.

"Imbecile," Jinyoung leaned over Jackson to try to grab the box. He ended up pushing Jackson flat on the floor as he climbed atop the older to stop his movements by straddling him. Jackson squirmed under Jinyoung, throwing the box as far as he could before his arms were grabbed.

"Stubborn dog," Jackson huffed as he leaned up to distract Jinyoung with his lips on the younger's bared throat.

"Stop," Jinyoung turned his gaze from the box to Jackson.

They met eyes.

 _I'm sorry, I was stupid. I didn't mean to get jealous of you and Mark._ Jackson blinked softly. He felt the grip on his arms loosened.

Jinyoung was still straddling the older despite the fact that his upper body was now slumped over Jackson. Jinyoung rested his chin on Jackson's chest as he traced patterns on Jackson's shoulder. His left hand was taken hostage by Jackson's right hand who had his other hand resting on the small of Jinyoung's back.

"You don't need to get jealous, you know," Jinyoung looked up at Jackson who was already looking at the younger.

"I know, I was just, I don't know. Uncomfortable, I guess?" Jackson sighed heavily and leaned his head against the floor. "I just feel like I've haven't been around as much, with both you. And seeing you guys so close made me feel like I've let you both down. You're my boyfriend and it feels like I barely spend any time with you. And then there's Mark and his crush on Jaebeom and I haven't been able to help him with that as I should have. I just. Ugh, I just feel like I'm hardly here to actually be _here_ , you know. Like, I'm failing as a boyfriend and as a friend."

Jackson closed his eyes to control the tears building up in them. He felt Jinyoung move upwards on his chest. Jackson kept his eyes closed but his breathing hitched when he felt a pair of soft lips under his chin.

"You are not lacking in any way. At all. You're a great friend. You're always there when you're needed. Besides, Mark hyung's thing with Jaebeom hyung has been going for ages. It was only a matter of time until one of them snapped." Jinyoung cupped Jackson's face and lifted it off the ground slightly. Jinyoung touched his forehead against Jackson's who still had his eyes closed. "You are the best boyfriend ever. I mean it. Sure, I miss you sometimes but I never feel forgotten. You text me every second, call me every night and you love me in a way I didn't know anyone could. You are brilliant for managing this hectic life we live. The life you chose. Your solo career, your career with us, all of it, Sseunie. You do so well. You don't need to feel guilty about not being with me, with us, every possible second. You're there when needed. Seriously, Sseunie, you're fretting over nothing."

Jinyoung finished with a kiss. A soft one on Jackson's lips. Jackson felt the warmth the soft ones always gave him. Jackson kissed back, opening his mouth slightly to wet the kiss. Jinyoung opened his mouth back and teased Jackson to enter his mouth which he did. Jackson stroked Jinyoung's tongue with his own, enjoying the small hum of approval Jinyoung gave. Jackson had moved his hands to hold Jinyoung by his thighs which he started to massage softly. Jinyoung, in return, sucked Jackson's tongue before pulling away.

"So, are you still jealous of Mark hyung and me?" Jinyoung breathed out the question as he caught his breath. He sat up, away from Jackson's face.

Jackson sat up and pulled Jinyoung forward slightly to make their chests touch. He leaned forward to whisper into the younger's ear. "I'm sorry I ever was."

Jinyoung pulled Jackson even closer by the front of his hoodie. Jinyoung kissed Jackson's jawline, moving along the defined jaw with small kisses on every bit of skin. He moved the kisses down to Jackson's throat, enjoying the shiver that the older gave. Jackson gripped Jinyoung's waist tighter as he controlled the movements of the younger on him. Jinyoung let out a small moan as he kissed the column of Jackson's throat due to the controlled grinding that was happening. Jinyoung moved from Jackson's throat to his mouth. He nibbled on Jackson's lip before intruding his tongue into his mouth.  The two fought for dominance and Jackson won after a slow grind against Jinyoung. Jackson roamed Jinyoung's mouth with ease, making sure to caress every part with his tongue the way the younger liked. He felt Jinyoung melt into his body when he moved against the younger at the same time he licked the roof of his mouth. Jackson brought his tongue out of Jinyoung's mouth and bit the younger's plump bottom lip. He opened his eyes to look up at Jinyoung who had opened his to see why the kissing stopped despite the mouths still being together. Jackson held eye contact as he dragged the younger's lip out from between his teeth as he pulled away.

Jackson had wanted to continue past this but they both needed actual sleep. They both had a long schedule today. Jackson only flew in from Shanghai early that morning and Jinyoung barely slept the night before as he was looking after Mark. Also, considering that Jinyoung didn't even want to wake up to enter the building was another sign of how tired he was. Jackson didn't want to tire him out more. Besides, they still owed BamBam and Yugyeom snacks.

"Why did you stop now?" Jinyoung complained as he wrapped his arms around Jackson's neck to support his continued movements.

"For someone who was too tired to walk from the car to the dorm, you seem awfully energetic," Jackson teased as he stilled the grinding from Jinyoung.

"Seriously? You play that card after you get me hard?" Jinyoung removed an arm from Jackson's neck as he guided one of Jackson's hands from his waist to his aroused self.

"Jinyoungie, don't make this harder," Jackson pouted as he pawed at the younger. "The kids are going to come for their snacks if we don't give it to them and I doubt Yugyeom wants to relive the show we accidentally gave him some time ago."

"His fault for not knocking," Jinyoung shrugged as he moved the hand behind Jackson to massage the older's nape.

"Come on, Jinyoungie," Jackson held back a groan at the soft tingles on the back of his head and he stopped pawing the younger. "Have a shower and I'll see if I can bring you a glass of warm milk, once I've given the kids their snacks."

"You're seriously going to leave me to deal with this alone," Jinyoung pouted as he covered Jackson's hand that was resting on his nether regions. "And do you really think the little shits won't notice your boner?"

"Please, those two shits wouldn't notice a plane falling from the sky unless it hit one of them," Jackson snorted as he grabbed Jinyoung's hand that was over his. He lifted their interlocked hands to his mouth to kiss Jinyoung's knuckles softly. "Jinyoungie, I don't want to tire you out even more."

"Bold talk from someone who once lasted two minutes," Jinyoung smirked back, his eyes smiling and Jackson knew that everything was okay between them. All issues discussed and sorted. Nothing could hurt them. They were always going to work together.

"In my defence, it had been something like four months since we did anything. So, are we really going to talk about that when we could talk about great -"

"Okay, okay! Go give the snacks, I'll have my shower!" Jinyoung lifted himself off Jackson, feeling flustered as he always did with Jackson talks about how great he feels inside Jinyoung.

Jackson laughed and bit his lip as he saw Jinyoung's noticeable bulge.

Jinyoung followed his gaze and smirked. "Can't change your mind now."

Jackson playfully glared as he watched Jinyoung skip to the bathroom. Jackson waited until he heard the water running in the bathroom before he got up. He stretched his body, groaning slightly when he heard his shoulders click. He picked up the box of snacks off the floor and grabbed some snacks for the younger two. He left the room and spy crawled along the floor when he passed the kitchen, hearing two low voices. Jackson opened the door to Yugyeom's room and walked in.

"I thought you guys were out of the pillow fights phase?"

"Hyung! You're meant to knock," Yugyeom whined as he turned to face Jackson who was standing amused in the doorway.

BamBam took the distraction to whack Yugyeom violently in his stomach. Yugyeom dropped dramatically onto the floor while Jackson laughed at BamBam's victory dance.

"Hyung, is that a boner?" Yugyeom suddenly asked as he sat up, causing BamBam to pause his ugly dabbing and focus in on Jackson's nether regions.

"Is that what you look at when you see me, Gyeommie? My dick?" Jackson questioned as he covered himself not so subtly.

"Oh my god, you're right. It _is_ a boner!" BamBam clapped in glee.

"Why are you guys so concerned about my dick?" Jackson whined. "I bring you guys the best snacks out of Jinyoungie's stash and this is the treatment I get."

"Please, Jacks," Yugyeom snorted as he took the snacks out of Jackson's hands and looked through them. "He has better snacks and you know it."

"How do you know?" Jackson quipped back, still covering his nether regions despite the fact his arousal has been slowly dying since Jinyoung went to shower.

"He acts like hiding it in his bookcase is a mystery," Yugyeom rolled his eyes as he ripped open a packet.

"Pass me that one," BamBam waved his hand in the air as he got comfortable on the floor. "So, Mark and JB? That's finally being sorted!"

"You're telling me," Yugyeom chimed in, waving a crisp around as he gestured. "I thought I was going to suffocate with all that sexual tension in the dorm."

"What do you guys know?" Jackson sat next to BamBam on the floor, hugging a pillow to his chest. He crossed his legs and rested his chin on the corner of the pillow as he became engrossed into a conversation with the younger two like he used to in their earlier days together.

"Oh, the question is what don't we know," BamBam teased as he opened his bag of crisps and situated it between him and Jackson. "Mark has been sulking forever. All he talks about is Jaebeom hyung when he talks. But Jaebeom hyung has been doing everything but talk."

"Right," Yugyeom chimed in. "Once he came back at like five am 'cause he had been at the studio all night. Jinyoung hyung yelled at him for a good hour.”

“And when he wasn't telling hyung off, he was looking after Mark hyung because he was just a lovesick mess."

"If you guys knew all along, why didn't you help Jinyoungie with them? Or help get them together?"

"Well, maybe we only know 'cause we were eavesdropping. So, if we didn't help, it's because we didn't technically know," BamBam shrugged, looking downwards sheepishly and stuffed his mouth.

"That and it was kinda funny watching Jinyoung hyung slowly freak out," Yugyeom grinned cheekily.

"That's my boyfriend you're on about! I'd be careful if I was you!" Jackson chucked a crisp at Yugyeom who laughed in return.

"I'm not the one who left you with a boner!" Yugyeom pointed at Jackson who blushed before chucking the pillow at Yugyeom and beating him with it. BamBam was cackling beside the two, clutching his sides as he rolled around on the floor.

"If you really want to know, he was the one who wanted to be left with a boner. Now, one of you, help me."

They all turned to see Jinyoung in the doorway with a tray of mugs and a popcorn bowl. The three stared at Jinyoung, unblinking and almost close to resembling scared deer caught in a headlight. Jinyoung's hair was still damp and he was in his pyjamas, the ones Jackson had brought for him in Beijing. Jackson felt his insides melt with adoration as he looked at Jinyoung try to blow his damp fringe away from his eyes. As much as Jackson was loving this quality time with the kids, he kind of wanted to be alone with Jinyoung right now. Especially after his irrationality earlier. But Jackson settled to help the younger, taking the tray of hot drinks off him and placing it on the floor. BamBam had regained his calm and was now laying on his stomach as he reached for the popcorn bowl. Yugyeom had taken the space next to BamBam, taking one of the hot chocolates. Jinyoung leaned against the side of the bed, his legs crossed, as Jackson joined him with an arm around his shoulders.

"I put some honey in your warm soy milk," Jinyoung said to Jackson as he reached over to grab his mug and Jackson's.

"I see you got the same," Jackson squealed cutely.

"At least, Mark hyung and Jaebeom hyung are going to be more quiet with their grossness," BamBam told Yugyeom with a hint of disdain.

"You say that but they'll be all over each other. I bet Jaebeom hyung won't let Mark leave his sight," Yugyeom replied with equal disdain.

"Oh, that reminds me. I win the bet," Jinyoung said, poking Yugyeom with his foot as he uncrossed his legs.

"What bet?" Jackson asked.

"What? How? Where's your evidence?" Yugyeom whined, already grabbing his wallet and pulling out 30,000 won.

"Why do you think I willingly entered your room?" Jinyoung watched the younger's hands count the notes.

"To give us food," Yugyeom answered.

"To claim your boyfriend," BamBam snorted.

"I don't need to claim him, he already knows he's mine," Jinyoung rolled his eyes at BamBam while Jackson squealed again, pulling at Jinyoung's arm. Jinyoung ruffled Jackson's hair, teasing him by pulling a kissy face.

"Ew!" BamBam cried as he took the last mug off the tray, another hot chocolate.

"Stop being jealous," Jackson stuck his tongue out. "What was the bet?"

"Hyung, your evidence?" Yugyeom asked, holding the money in his hand as he took a sip.

"Bam, what did I tell when you tried to enter the kitchen earlier?" Jinyoung sighed, his hands wrapping around his mug as Jackson leaned into him, drinking his own mug.

"That you'll gut me alive and feed me to my cats! To my cats! Those poor babies did nothing to you! Nothing! I should report you for animal cruelty!" BamBam wailed.

"And how do you think I made your drinks if I didn't want anyone in there?" Jinyoung continued, taking a sip of his drink.

"You have a mini kitchen hidden in your room too?" Yugyeom asked.

"I wish," Jinyoung sighed.

"Where would it even go? How would you even hide it?" Jackson pointed out, dramatically listing each problem by holding up a finger.

"Anyway, they moved from the kitchen?" BamBam asked, placing his finished mug onto the tray.

"Yes," Jinyoung nodded, adding his empty mug on the tray. "So, do you mind if we crash here tonight?"

"Why do we need to sleep here? What was the bet?" Jackson asked, taking the last sip of his mug before placing it beside the others and wrapping his arms around Jinyoung.

"Do you really want to be as close as possible to hearing the oldest hyungs have sex?" Yugyeom deadpanned, gulping down his drink and placing the mug on the tray before handing over the money.

Jackson choked on the last sip of the milk and Jinyoung stifled a laugh as he rubbed Jackson's back.

"T-they're doing what?" Jackson stuttered. "You betted on them doing what?"

"Jacks, don't act innocent," BamBam rolled his eyes as he rolled around the floor, getting comfortable.

"He's right, you guys are just as bad," Yugyeom grimaced.

"You should have knocked!" Jinyoung pointed out, still rubbing Jackson's back despite the fact he had recovered - not that Jackson minded at all.

"You should have locked it!" Yugyeom pointed out.

"You weren't meant to be home," Jackson added in, leaning his head on Jinyoung's shoulder.

"Yeah, well, if you guys continue to behave like this, I won't offer my floor to you," Yugyeom huffed, causing BamBam to cackle.

"The floor? That's what you offer to your hyungs? The ones who clothed you and fed you and looked after you?" Jackson held a hand to his chest as if his heart was in pain.

"Why do you talk to us as if we're younger than you? After _all_ we've done for you?" Jinyoung complained, his voice covered in sadness. Actor Park was making an appearance.

Jackson had always loved it when he and Jinyoung could play the dramatics. It was something that the two had always had. They could easily build this mini competition about who was more dramatic, who had more guts, who could win. It was dynamic that suited them the most. It was one that only the two could keep up with, only those two knew the rules and only those two could play.

"Oh my god, just sleep on the floor," Yugyeom rolled his eyes. He could never handle their dramatics. "You ruined all the fun now."

"Ooooh, it's been so long since we had a sleepover like this!" BamBam squealed.

"Let's get ready for bed," Jinyoung said, picking up the tray and now empty bowl, filled with empty packets. "I'll put this away. Sseun-ah, you go change. Bam, Gyeommie, get the blankets and pillows sorted."

They all moved at the same time. BamBam grabbed the pillows and blankets from the bottom of Yugyeom's closet where he and Youngjae last stowed them from their last sleepover. Yugyeom helped him set up a basic bed on the floor.

Outside the room, Jackson had wandered into Jinyoung's room to get ready for bed. He found a pair of fleece night trousers and a fresh muscle tee before he jumped into the shower. When he came out not too long later, he found Jinyoung picking up one of the quilts from his bed.

"Do you really need an extra blanket?" Jackson asked as he spread out his damp towel on the bathroom's door frame.

"It gets cold," Jinyoung shrugged, folding the quilt under his arm. "Besides, we are sleeping on the floor which means -"

Jinyoung froze his words dying in his throat, as he heard something he really really didn't want to. Jackson widened his eyes before glancing at the wall behind Jinyoung's bed. Jackson faced Jinyoung again.

"Was that -?" Jackson started to ask but was cut off by Jinyoung grabbing his arm and speed walking out of his room.

"You think they would have some consideration for others. It's not like we all _don't_ have a schedule tomorrow," Jinyoung muttered lowly as Jackson held in his chuckles behind him.

They entered the room to see BamBam and Yugyeom looked equally distressed.

"Why are they so loud?" Yugyeom whispered.

"This is why I moved out," BamBam complained. "Fuck you, Gyeommie. Making me stay just so I can lose my innocence."

"What innocence?" Jackson snorted.

"It'll be fine. We can put a movie on or something," Jinyoung shrugged, moving towards the makeshift bed.

"Please, let's do that," BamBam begged as Yugyeom took his laptop from his desk.

The two younger joined the couple on the floor. Jackson sat behind Jinyoung, his arms around the younger's waist with his hands folded atop the younger's torso. He held the younger's weight on his crossed legs, the younger's perfect bottom resting and fitting with no problem. He rested his head on the back of Jinyoung's shoulder, carefully tucking the younger into him. Jinyoung leaned back into Jackson's chest, stretching his legs out as he pulled the blanket to his chin and tucking himself in. Jinyoung wrapped his arms over Jackson's arms. Yugyeom had decided to lie flat on his stomach with his favourite pillow under his elbows as he held his chin in the palms of both hands. His feet rested in the space beside BamBam's head. BamBam had sat next to Jackson and Jinyoung, sharing the blanket Jinyoung had with his knees up so he could rest his chin on them. The laptop was in front of BamBam since he was in the middle. They had decided to rewatch Avengers since they just wanted a film with lots of noise to block out the _other_ noise.

Roughly 40 minutes later, they were all asleep with the movie still playing. Yugyeom had curled into a little ball, hugging his pillow tight. BamBam ended up leaning on Yugyeom and had managed to steal the blanket off Jinyoung. Jackson had been the last to fall asleep so he managed to move Jinyoung and him to lie down. Jackson hugged Jinyoung to his chest as the younger one had turned around in his sleep. Jinyoung had both arms around Jackson's chest and a leg over his hip. Jackson had kissed the younger's forehead before leaning his head on Jinyoung's shoulder, facing his neck - his favourite pillow. They had a blanket on them, mainly on Jinyoung since he could never handle coldness. Jackson had fallen asleep with all traces of discomfort gone, the fire in his stomach forever put out. Nothing felt better than Jinyoung in his arms and knowing that he was Jinyoung's and Jinyoung was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
